


An Early Morning

by Altean_Lance1012



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altean_Lance1012/pseuds/Altean_Lance1012
Summary: Female Shiro and Keith having a lazy day in bed, just snuggling and admiring each other while being in love with each other, Also, Kosmo is included! He's just being a good space wolf while his owner is being adorable and in love.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femsheith Exchange 2020





	An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Finally back with a brand new fic!! My friend joined a gift exchange on twitter for female Sheith and I decided to write a fic to go along with the art which is included along with the Fic. Anyway, thank you for all the support and for @Mioupy on twitter, i hope you enjoy the piece!
> 
> Link to the piece is at the very top before the Fic starts so be sure to go and click on it to see the beautiful art that is included with this piece!! This is the first time I have included a art with a fic so i'm still learning how to include the art here!

[https://twitter.com/JackieArtsie/status/1308038771330420736?s=19&fbclid=IwAR1xgxl5n5GnKHpN2xUHnEpeffZATV65x5GFq5OJTELevbOBuCEA_J4LVbI](https://twitter.com/JackieArtsie/status/1308038771330420736?s=19&fbclid=IwAR1xgxl5n5GnKHpN2xUHnEpeffZATV65x5GFq5OJTELevbOBuCEA_J4LVbI)

Keith yawned as she felt the sun peeking in through the curtains as the bright beams shined right in her causing her eyes to slowly open as she let out a soft groan and moved, turning on her side as she faced away from the bright beams of sunlight. "Damn sun… always waking me up," She said with a soft sigh before glancing over seeing Shiro still peacefully asleep. "Lucky, such a sleepyhead… never bothered by the darn sun," Keith said with a soft laugh as she reached over and slowly traced her finger over the faint scar on Shiro's nose. Every morning, this was something she enjoyed doing, especially since the sun always woke her up before it woke up Shiro. Maybe that was why Keith preferred the right side of the bed. The sun usually ended up waking her up first, and that was just fine by her. It just meant she could admire her partner's sleeping face before she woke up for the day.

Keith continued to admire Shiro's sleeping face as she kept tracing over the scar on Shiro's nose, letting out another soft laugh seeing Shiro wrinkle her nose and slowly opened her eyes, reaching over and grabbing Keith's hand while giving a playful little glare at the other female "Must you do that every morning? One of these days, I could end up sneezing on you" She said with a laugh while propping themselves up on their arm and smiling over at Keith with a soft look in her eyes as she was also admiring Keith's appearance.

She figured Keith knew that Shiro thought the other female was the most beautiful person in the world, even if Keith kept denying it which she did every time Shiro called her beautiful. Shiro had her scars as did Keith, it just made the both of them even more perfect to each other. Shiro always loved tracing over the marks Keith had on her body and took advantage of it every time they snuggled up together. Her galra markings and the vitiligo just made Keith even more beautiful in Shiro's eyes and it always made Keith embarrassed since she was still shy about her condition. The only ones who knew about it were Shiro and her mother, and Keith preferred to keep it that way for now.

"You better not sneeze on me! I'll send Kosmo after you!" Keith said with a soft hiss as Kosmo raised his head, hearing Keith hissing at the other female, wondering if his owner was okay. After a moment, Kosmo laid his head back down and closed his eyes before going back to sleep, knowing that Keith was safe and was messing with Shiro. "Aw, come on, you know that I won't do that to you. At least not on purpose, I swear" Shiro said with a soft relaxing laugh as she sat up and pulled Keith into her arms, kissing the side of the others head as Keith made a soft content sound, feeling the kiss on the side of her head. She jumped as she felt Shiro's fingers tracing over her sides and legs as it always felt good but every once in a while, it sometimes surprised her since Shiro's hands were usually cold "Relax, you know I got you and it'll always be that way. Okay?" Shiro asked as she planted another soft kiss on the side of Keith's head as Keith nodded softly with a gentle smile, snuggling closer in Shiro's arms as she looked up at the other female with a soft and happy smile. Only two people in her life would be lucky enough to see that smile and Shiro was one of them. "I know... You'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you" Keith said as she leaned up and quickly kissed Shiro on the lips softly while letting out a soft purr, showing she was happy.

Shiro smiled as she felt the soft kiss on her lips, making a frown as she felt Keith pull away as Keith snuggled back into Shiro's arms, "Shall we stay like this a little longer?" Shiro asked as she reached over and pulled a blanket over the two of them as Keith nodded "Yeah… just a little longer" she whispered before slowly falling back asleep in Shiro's arms as she was softly purring happy and safe by her partner's side.

Shiro let out a soft chuckle seeing the other fall back asleep in her arms as she reached her hand up and gently ran it through Keith's hair as she leaned back against the mountain of pillows on their bed, getting relaxed again. "We really did save each other, huh?" She whispered to herself as she got comfortable and closed her eyes, slowly falling back asleep with Keith in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to go and follow the incredible artist for this Fem Sheith exchange @JackieArtsie on twitter and give her work a lot of love! It's all amazing and I look forward to more collabs with her in the future.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I'll see you all again when i start posting for my next event in October which I am very excited for!


End file.
